


Sea of blood

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bad Ending, Fancy old fashioned wording, Gen, Gore, Graphic descriptions of deaths, Inspired by The Cone by H.G Wells, Mass Suicide, WARNING: Not happy, at all, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: What if they failed to stop the ultimate healer? What effect does it have on the human body, anyway?Here's your answer.





	

At that moment, time seemingly froze. He couldn't hear the chanting of the grunts over the sound of his own beating heart as he stared up at the brilliant light of the ultimate healer. 

Then, time gradually began to resume, very slow at first. He realized he was breathing rather heavily, and began to notice an odd twitchy feeling in his eyeballs. His face began to feel hot, and his fingers were sore. And he finally remembered where he was, as he looked around at the grunts, the mods, the admins, their leader...

His throbbing heart seemingly got louder, as the blood in his brain boiled...

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

_Thump._

And abruptly, his life was over, as every single drop of blood was violently expelled from his body. His pores, his eyes, his ears... Every single orifice, including those you wouldn't mention in polite company.

He was knocked back by the force and landed on his back. The collective blood of all 1,000+ Team Dusk members gathered in Anistar City condensed around their lifeless husks, forming what could only be described as a sea of blood. There was so much of it that it formed a 2 inch deep pool. 

Eventually, League Workers and members of the International Police came and removed the bodies so they could be identified and returned to heartbroken loved ones. The incident made international news, and was dubbed The Anistar Tragedy. So many troubled souls, driven to mass suicide. This sparked widespread debate about the effectiveness of the mental healthcare system, and peaceful protests devolved into grief-fueled riots.

And Anistar City, through it all, was forever shaken by the tragedy, and it could even be seen on the ground. Even after extensive pressure washing, the pavement was forever tinted brown.


End file.
